Death by Martini
Death by Martini is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred ninth case of the game and the fifty-third case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Paradise City, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Frank took the player to a strip bar, only to find stripper Stacy Lovely in a giant martini glass impaled with a giant martini stick. Later in the investigation, Roxie claimed she saw the victim get married the previous night at a wedding chapel. Ramirez also briefly appeared to give information about the case. After hours of investigating, they exposed bellboy Jeremy Bowman as the killer. Upon admitting to the murder, Jeremy laid out that he was infatuated with her upon seeing her dance on stage. One night, while giving him a private performance she had promised him, Stacy threw away her giant prop martini stick. Jeremy had found out that she had married Spencer Dickson earlier, however. Angry, Jeremy took the stick, stood up on a chair, and stabbed her. Judge Dante sentenced him to 30 years prison. Hours after the indictment, Eugenia Hestentrope informed the police about the Paradise City Gun Convention. More so, even Joey Kim was placed under suspicion of participation in the heist, thanks to a gun dealer named Merv Waylon. Chief Marquez issued orders for the player to keep an eye on Merv at all costs, since the big heist participants were planning to use the gun convention as a vehicle for something larger. Summary Victim *'Stacy Lovely' (impaled with a giant martini stick) Murder Weapon *'Giant Martini Stick' Killer *'Jeremy Bowman' Suspects C109JLopez.png|Jezebel Lopez C109JBowman.png|Jeremy Bowman C109SDickson.png|Spencer Dickson C109JoeyKim.png|Joey Kim C109SELovely.png|Sue-Ellen Lovely Killer's Profile *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer sings karaoke. *The killer eats chocolate cake. *The killer wears a gardenia. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes C109S1A.png|Strip Club C109S1B.png|Lounge Area C109S2A.png|Penthouse Suite C109S2B.png|Hotel Table C109S3A.png|Wedding Chapel C109S3B.png|Chapel Pavilion Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Strip Club. (Clues: Robe, Locked Karaoke Machine, Victim's Body) *Examine Robe. (Result: Embroidered Name; New Suspect: Jezebel Lopez; Victim identified: Stacy Lovely) *Ask Jezebel Lopez what she knows about the victim. (Prerequisite: Embroidered Name unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Penthouse Suite) *Investigate Penthouse Suite. (Prerequisite: Jezebel interrogated; Clues: Locked Safe, Ice Bucket) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Business Card. (New Suspect: Spencer Dickson) *Talk to Spencer Dickson about going back to a hotel room with the victim. (Prerequisite: Business Card found) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jeremy Bowman) *Ask Jeremy about his glove in the hotel room. (Prerequisite: Glove analyzed) *Examine Locked Karaoke Machine. (Result: Karaoke Machine) *Analyze Karaoke Machine. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings karaoke) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Giant Martini Stick; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Wedding Chapel. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Wedding Clothes, Torn Pieces, Postcard) *Examine Wedding Clothes. (Result: Karaoke Microphone) *Analyze Karaoke Microphone. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chocolate cake) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Ad Board) *Analyze Ad Board. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Joey Kim) *Talk to Joey Kim about the victim getting married. (Prerequisite: Ad Board analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hotel Table; Profile updated: Joey drinks champagne and sings karaoke) *Investigate Hotel Table. (Prerequisite: Joey interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Hotel Amenities) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Wedding Photo) *Talk to Spencer Dickson about marrying the victim. (Prerequisite: Wedding Photo restored; Profile updated: Spencer drinks champagne and sings karaoke) *Examine Amenities. (Result: Flyer) *Examine Flyer. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Jezebel Lopez about her angry message. (Prerequisite: Angry Message unraveled; Profile updated: Jezebel sings karaoke) *Examine Postcard. (Result: Postcard Text; New Suspect: Sue-Ellen Lovely) *Talk to Sue-Ellen Lovely about her granddaughter. (Prerequisite: Postcard Text unraveled; Profile updated: Sue-Ellen drinks champagne) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Chapel Pavilion. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Pieces, Wedding Registry, Tray) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Family Tree) *Ask Sue-Ellen Lovely about her family tree. (Prerequisite: Family Tree restored; Profile updated: Sue-Ellen eats chocolate cake) *Examine Wedding Registry. (Result: Wedding Registry) *Analyze Wedding Registry. (09:00:00) *Talk to Joey Kim about being con artist with the victim. (Prerequisite: Wedding Registry analyzed; Profiles updated: Joey eats chocolate cake, Spencer eats chocolate cake) *Examine Tray. (Result: Message) *Question Jeremy Bowman about offering room service to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Profile updated: Jeremy drinks champagne, sings karaoke and eats chocolate cake) *Investigate Lounge Area. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Chocolate Cake, Stripper Clothes) *Examine Chocolate Cake. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gardenia) *Examine Stripper Clothes. (Result: Champagne Glass) *Analyze Champagne Glass. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Big Heist: Part 3. (No stars) The Big Heist: Part 3 *Check up on Sue-Ellen Lovely. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist) *Investigate Wedding Chapel. (Prerequisite: Sue-Ellen interrogated; Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Heist Plan) *Analyze Heist Plan. (06:00:00) *Question Joey Kim about the casino heist. (Prerequisite: Heist Plan analyzed; Reward: Elvis Costume) *Investigate Strip Club. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist; Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Watch) *Analyze Watch. (09:00:00) *Confront Jezebel Lopez about the watch she stole. (Prerequisite: Watch analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Penthouse Suite. (Prerequisite: Jezebel interrogated; Clue: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (06:00:00) *Confront Spencer Dickson about the way he treated Jezebel. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Paradise City